


Quickie

by Shire55



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, p/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 16:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shire55/pseuds/Shire55





	Quickie

Quickie  
She leaned her head back and ran her hands through her silky hair  
as the hot water cascaded over her nude body. Using the captain's  
shower had been an inspiration, he was the only one on board that  
had a water shower.  
Using the shampoo, she worked up a lather and worked the smooth  
foam into her hair, enjoying the gentle massage of her scalp.  
He stood at the doorway of his bathroom and watched her naked  
form through the frosted, steamy glass. Feeling the beginnings  
of an erection, he slowly undressed, never taking his eyes off  
her.  
She was running her hands down her sides when she felt the gentle  
cool breath of air from the opening screen. She smiled to herself  
knowing she had been joined by her lover.  
His hands moved to her hair, his finger separating it into wet  
ropes that he lifted to his nose to breathe deeply of it's scent.  
His erection brushed across her buttocks as he stepped closer  
and ran his hands down to her shoulders, lingering to brush gently  
over her collarbones, then around the swelling curves of her breasts.  
She sighed and leaned back into him, trapping his hardness between  
their bodies.  
He took the soap then and ran it over her curves, paying special  
attention to her breasts. Replacing the soap in the holder, he  
opened his large hands and cupped her breasts, moulding them with  
gentle movements. When his fingers brushed over her hardened  
nipples she gasped and leaned forward, pressing her hands against  
the shower stall wall. He took the movement and leaned closer,  
gently biting her shoulder. His finger squeezed her nipples as  
he thrust against her buttocks, his throbbing penis hard against  
her. Spreading her legs, she lowered her head, breathing heavily.  
He allowed his hands to travel down her stomach, separating and  
sliding down her legs.  
"Do you want me to touch you?" he breathed against her  
ear.  
"Yes" she whispered.  
Moving his hand to the insides of her thighs, he slowly lifted  
them, ever increasing her desire as he neared her center.  
He brushed his fingers through her wet curls and slowly parted  
her labia.  
She moaned, her legs trembling as his fingers skirted around her  
pulsing clitoris. Even though they were both wet from the shower,  
he could still easily feel her slick moisture as his fingers explored  
her folds.  
When his thick fingers entered her, she threw her head back and  
gasped his name, thrusting her hips against his questing hand.  
"Jean-Luc"  
He rubbed his thumb gently over her sensitive nub and she moaned.  
"I want you Beverly."  
His hands left her and turned off the water. She felt the door  
open then became aware of his hands guiding her from the stall.  
She turned and looked at him for the first time.  
Lean and well muscled, he stood before her, water streaming over  
his body, his hot erection jutting out from his groin.  
He stepped up to her, placed his hands on her waist and surprised  
her by lifting her off her feet. Moving across the bathroom,  
he placed her on the bench beside the basin.  
When she had settled, he opened her legs and stood between them,  
delighted when he found she was at exactly the correct height  
for what he had in mind.  
Taking his penis in his hand, he slid the head through her folds  
repeatedly rubbing over her clitoris. With his other hand, he  
reached up and tweaked her nipples, before leaning in and kissing  
her passionately.  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and admitted him into her  
mouth. The kiss deepened and as his tongue pushed further inside  
he took the opportunity to slide his penis into her wet heat.  
She broke the kiss and cried out, lifting her face exposing the  
creamy column of her neck. His hot tongue blistered her skin  
as he licked, kissed and nipped his way down her neck. She gripped  
his shoulders, her nails digging into his hard flesh.  
His lips found their way to her nipples and, as he took one into  
his mouth, he withdrew his penis then thrust hard.  
She cried out and dragged her nails across the skin of his back,  
drawing blood.  
Again he withdrew and again he thrust, the force lifting her from  
the bench.  
Biting her nipple, he reached down and slid his finger over her  
bud and thrust again.  
"Oh God Yes!" she cried.  
Grunting with effort he released his passion and his formidable  
control and pistoned into her with abandon.  
Again and again he pounded into her, biting and caressing leading  
them ever closer to that moment when they would become one.  
Suddenly, she was there, screaming his name, her inner muscles  
clamping down on his penis as it slid in and out of her. He held  
her face and stared intently into her eyes as his thrusts become  
faster. He felt the oncoming rush of his orgasm.  
Releasing her head, he grasped her hips and plunged deeply into  
her and held still as his semen jetted out of his body.  
He gasped out her name and she held him as the spasms passed through  
him.  
She cradled his head and stroked his scalp sighing as her own  
aftershocks waned.  
"And to think, I thought I would just wash my hair"  



End file.
